Chatroom MadnessDurarara! Edition
by xVictoriaRavenx
Summary: Summary: It is like the actual chat room in the Anime Durarara! And they have no clue who they are talking too. *Make sure you read the beginning...Or you might get confused : * Rated M for language...And mentions of Sexual content...Just some! :3


Chat room Madness…Durarara! Edition.

Disclaimer: "What me own anything?" Pshhhh! I OWN NOTHIN! YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!

*Note I am only typing for Izaya, Mairu, Kururi, Celty, and Masaomi! / My cousin is typing for Mikado, Anri (forced him to type for a girl), Walker, and Kadota. / My friend Caroline is typing for Shizuo (her choice!), Erika, Namie, and Shinra.*Might Add more characters later*

Summary: It is like the actual chat room in the Anime Durarara! And they have no clue who they are talking too.

(Some of the characters know the person in real life and will say their names…And real gender, until someone who doesn't know the person's real name signs on, then they go back to using the Online Name! Just so you don't get confused!)

**********Will have cute moments, Humorous moments, depressing moments, Yaoi moments, and loving moments! And Sweet moments of love and care! ****************

!Chat room names!

Izaya- Kanra (like in Anime)

Celty: Setton (like in Anime)

Mikado: Taro Tanaka (like in Anime)

Masaomi: Bakyura (like in Anime)

Mairu: Mai (Anime and or Manga)

Kururi: Kyo (Anime and or Manga also)

Anri: Saika (Like in Anime)

Walker: Yuma (His Last name starts with Yuma! So Lawlz)

Erika: Kari (Just Like Walker!)

Shinra: Shin (Just look at his name)

Kadota: Dota (Like the game LAWLZZZ!)

Shizuo: Jima (Heiwajima…Jima! .)

Namie: Mie (End of her own name)

HOPE YOU ENJOY~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~

***Kanra has entered the Chat room***

Kanra: Huh? No one here? How boring!

***Mai has entered the Chat room***

Mai: HEY!

Kanra: Greetings

Mai: How's it going Kanra?

Kanra: I am just bored…

Mai: Wow poor you

***Taro Tanaka has entered the Chat room***

Kanra: Hello Taro

Mai: Hiyah

Taro Tanaka: Hey guys

Kanra: I AM SO BORED!

Mai: Go to the movies or something…

Taro Tanaka: Or go for a walk?

Kanra: BORING!

Mai: Go pick a fight with someone!

Kanra: That sounds almost tempting, but no

Taro Tanaka: I have no more ideas sadly

Kanra: That sucks

Mai: Now you guys are making me feel bored! THANKS A LOT!

Kanra: No one cares Mai

Mai: =(

Taro Tanaka: Aww don't be so mean Kanra!

Kanra: Mai quit being a cry baby

***Setton has Entered the Chat room***

Setton: What's up?

Mai: Kanra is a jerk!

Kanra: Shut up Mai! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU  
Taro Tanaka: See Kanra is being a jerk to Mai

Setton: Why?

Kanra: Because I am bored

Setton: Figures

Mai: Does no one really care?

Taro Tanaka: I care?

Mai: You caring doesn't matter!

Kanra: LOL

Setton: If I could I would face palm right now

Kanra: 

Taro Tanaka: What the heck?

Kanra: I slammed my head on the keyboard because I was laughing

Mai: =)

Kanra: Still not caring Mai

Mai: =(

Setton: You people are sad

Taro Tanaka: Me? How am I sad?

Setton: Oh sorry, not you

Mai: x)

Kanra: ROFL

*** Bakyura has entered the Chat room***

Mai: Welcome!

Bakyura: Yo

Kanra: Hello

Setton: You should leave right now

Taro Tanaka: Yeah

Bakyura: Uhh why?

Kanra: Cuz I am bored

Mai: =)

Kanra: STILL NOT CARING!

Mai: =(((((( Why?

Kanra: Because I don't care

Mai: But that is not a reason

Kanra: DO not question my logic!

Taro Tanaka: I am really face palming right now

Bakyura: I am looking for sexy girls! =P

Setton: Oh wow

Mai: I am a sexy girl

Bakyura: Not you idiot

Kanra: LOL

Mai: I think I am going to go now, since I am not loved here!

***Mai has left the Chat room***

Kanra: Thank god that idiot is gone

Bakyura: Agreed

Setton: You are both mean people

Taro Tanaka: Yeah!

***Jima has entered the Chat room***

Kanra: HELLO!

Jima: Hi

Setton: I wouldn't talk to them, they are assholes

Jima: Oh

Kanra: I am not an asshole, I am just bored, hey I am going to go prank call someone…LOL I got his phone number!

Setton: Who?

Kanra: I ain't telling! I am dialing it right now

Taro Tanaka: This ought to be good

Bakyura: LOL

Kanra: Ok I am calling it now….It is ringing…ringing…ringing…

Jima: What the hell my cell phone is ringing

Setton: . . Um…Kanra?

Kanra: Oh shit…

Jima: =( What the hell...

Kanra: Hello Shizu-chan…Teeheehee 3

Jima: GOD DAMMIT!

Setton: Shizuo? Izaya!

Taro Tanaka: Oh wow! What a twist!

Jima: I swear when I find you Flea, you are dead!

Kanra: Awwww Sweetie! 3 you need a virtual kiss! *kissieee!*

Shizuo: What I need is for you to be dead! And stop texting me…Ughh

Kanra: You are going to love the next text Shizu-chan! ;) 33

Taro Tanaka: What are you texting him?

Bakyura: I am curious! What does it say?

Kanra: Hehe I am sending it right now

Setton: Knowing you Izaya it can't be anything good

Kanra: Depends on how you view it

Jima: …

Kanra: Tell them what it says Shizu-chan! Don't be shy!

Jima: …No

Bakyura: COME ON! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLIN ME!

Setton: I am curious too

Taro Tanaka: Same here

Kanra: Tell them Shizu-chan

Jima: Fine

Kanra: Hurrayyy!

Jima: I am just going to type the entire thing, it says…Shizu-chan I love yooh! And I can't wait until we fuck! Oh I bet it will be magical 333 I hope you know I like it rough!

Kanra: ;)

Taro Tanaka: That was…Ahem…Weird

Jima: . . !

Kanra: Not before we fuck!

Setton: I think I need to leave now

Bakyura: I agree

Taro Tanaka: I second that!

***Setton has left the chat room***

Kanra: Awwww!

Jima: I really want to leave too!

Kanra: NOOO!

***Taro Tanaka has left the Chat room***

Bakyura: Good bye!

Jima: Later

Kanra: Hehe

***Bakyura has left the chat room***

Kanra: Soooo Shizu-chan…Hehehe 3

Jima: What? And quit calling me that!

Kanra: Wanna go 'do' something fun?

Jima: I'm outta here!

***Jima has left the Chat room***

Kanra: Damn…There goes my entertainment!

Kanra: Alone again

Kanra: Talking to myself…Again

Kanra: Lalala

***Kyo has entered the chat room***

Kanra: Hello Kyo

Kyo: Hey

Kanra: How's it going?

Kyo: Pretty good I guess

Kanra: That's good =)

***Mie has joined the chat room***

Mie: hello Kanra…

Kanra: MIE!

Kyo: Well I got to log off, my sister and I are going into Ikebukuro.

Kanra: Bye

***Kyo has left the chat room***

Kanra: Namie you should come over and make me a sandwich!

Mie: I am not coming over to make you a damn sandwich

Kanra: PLEASE!

Mie: NoNoNo

Kanra: PLEASEEEEE

Mie: ughhh fine you over demanding asshole

Kanra: I will deduct your pay! 3

Mie: Fine I will be over in an hour jeez

Kanra: Be over in 30 minutes or I will deduct your PAY!

Mie: damn!

***Mie has left the chat room***

Kanra: Feels good to be in charge! Too bad when she comes over, she will be soaked by the water bucket above the door…Ahahahaha!

Kanra: Well I think I am going to leave!

***Kanra has left the chat room***

***Saika has entered the chat room***

Saika: …..

Saika: …

Saika: …Hehehe

***Saika has left the chat room***

***Kanra has entered the Chat room***

Kanra: still no one?

Kanra: That sucks…I am getting really bored now

***Jima has joined the chat room*

Kanra: Teeheehee 3

Jima: Oh hell no

Kanra: Hell yeah Shizu-chan =) welcome back!

Kanra: Hey Shizu-chan…Can I ask you something?

Jima: No

Kanra: Oh ok…That's fine I guess

Jima: Huh you are giving up that easily? No whining!

Kanra: No I won't annoy you

Jima: Oh wow, damn

Kanra: If you want me to leave I will

Jima: Ummm, well uhhh no you don't have to…

Kanra: Really?

Jima: Yeah, and go ahead and ask me what you wanted

Kanra: Yayy! Ok

Jima: Now I am regretting this

Kanra: Well, Shizu-chan, if you loved someone. And you wanted to tell them…But were afraid of what they would say, do you ask them?

Jima: Well yeah, it would be better to tell them and find out if they felt the same way then to not ask them and be left wondering if they did or not.

Kanra: Oh ok, when do you think I should tell them?

Jima: Now, best not to wait

Kanra: Ok I will tell them…

Jima: good

Kanra: Shizu-chan, I love you.

Jima: ….

***Jima has left the Chat room***

Kanra: …I will take that as a rejection then?

Kanra: He probably will hate me more now

Kanra: Even if it was true…I love Shizuo Heiwajima

Kanra: But he could never love me back

***Kanra has left the Chat room***

***Mie has joined the Chat room***

Mie: Hello? No one? Huh…

***Setton has joined the chatroom***

Setton: Hello

Mie: Hey

Setton: Where is Izaya? He is usually on.

Mie: he is, well he is not feeling well right now.

Setton: what's the matter with him?

Mie: Well you see, he was on the computer before me and let me use it to join the chat room, he went into his room and he looked pretty sad…I am still wondering what happened

Setton: Wow, that doesn't sound like him at all

Mie: Yeah I know right, he is normally happy, now his mood has darkened.

***Jima has joined the Chat room***

Setton: Hey

Jima: Yo

Mie: I am worried, more then I should be

Setton: Maybe you should go talk to him?

Jima:?

Mie: I tried, but he didn't respond!

Setton: Wonder what happened

Mie: he was on the computer, so I have no clue

Jima: ….?

***Kari has joined the Chat room***

Kari: Hey ya'll!

Setton: Hello

Mie: Hey

Jima: Hi

Kari: So what is up now?

Jima: They are confusing the hell out of me

Mie: Nothing, don't ask

Setton: Yeah we aren't really even sure now

Kari: That's sad

Setton: Yeah

Jima: Ughhh

Mie: Hey I will BRB I am going to try one more time to talk to her

Setton: Ok good luck

Jima: ?

Kari: Yeah I agree totally with Jima! ?

Setton: It's nothing, I promise

Kari: Ok I guess

Setton: So how have you guys been lately?

Kari: Pretty good

Jima: Fine

Mie: Back

Setton: And? What happened?

Mie: She opened the door, screamed "Love Sucks" And then slammed the door in my face

Kari: Whoa…?

Jima: …..

Mie: Now I am worried, why the hell would she scream something like that?

Setton: Maybe someone hurt her feelings?

Mie: Not likely.

Setton: Someone…I don't know rejected her feelings?

Jima: …

Kari: ?

Mie: Maybe

Setton: Wonder who?

Mie: Yeah I wonder who did such a thing to her

Jima: …

Kari: ?

Setton: Maybe you could ask her?

Mie: I am about to drag her out of that room!

Setton: Awww don't do that to her, she is hurting already

Mie: yeah you're right, all I know is that jerk should feel ashamed

Setton: Yeah! If I had the chance to meet them..Grrr

Kari: Who are we talking bout? I wanna be in the conversation too!

Mie: Should I tell her?

Setton: Go ahead

Mie: Well, Kanra was just on the chat room, and when she got off of it she looked like she was about to cry. Then when I just asked her she screamed Love Sucks…So I am worried

Kari: Oh wow, poor Kanra

Setton: I know right

Mie: Wish she would tell me what happened

Jima:….

Setton: Hey Jima what's wrong?

Jima: Nothing…

Kari: You seem a little bothered

Mie: What is bothering you?

Jima: Nothing!

Setton: Ok

Kari: Were you rejected too!

Kari: LOL

Jima: No I wasn't rejected

***Kanra has joined the Chat room***

Mie: Kanra?

Kanra: I am using the laptop…

Kari: You ok Kanra?

Kanra: I am fine

Setton: ….

(((Setton entered private chat with Kanra)))

Setton: Hey Izaya, you going to be ok?

Kanra: ?

Setton: Mie told me everthing, if you want to talk about it…I am all ears.

Kanra: He rejected my feelings Celty. He doesn't care for me!

Setton: Izaya I know it hurts, but you have to move on

Kanra: You don't understand…I love him!

Setton: I am sorry

Kanra: He won't love me…He hates me

Setton: Who? Tell me who hates you, maybe I can help

Kanra: I don't want to speak his name, it hurts. Oh god it hurts!

Setton: Just tell me, I want to help. I really do

Kanra: I can't tell you…

(((Kanra has left Private Chat with Setton)))

Kari: LOL

Mie: I can't believe you chugged an entire carton of milk…Idiot

Kari: And the bad thing is, I hate the taste of plain milk, so I puked afterwards!

Jima: You are really dumb

Kanra: ….

Jima: ….

***Jima has left the chat room***

Setton: Huh, why did Jima leave?

Mie: He didn't even say bye

Kari: How strange

Kanra: yeah…strange…

Setton: hmmm

Mie: What's up Setton?

Setton: Nothing

Mie: ok

Kari: Hey Kanra are you ok?

Kanra: Yeah I am perfectly fine

Setton: Wish you would tell me Kanra

Mie: Please just tell us!

Kari: We can help you

Kanra: I have to go

Mie: LIAR! I know you are sitting on the floor in the corner of your room, and have nothing to do! DON'T LIE

Kanra: Mie!

Mie: Kanra!

Setton: So please tell us

Kari: PLEASE!

Kanra: NO

***Kanra has left the Chat room***

Mie: Ughh, she is just going to mope in her room for an hour

Kari: I feel bad for her

Setton: Me too

***Saika has joined the chat room***

Mie: Hey Saika

Saika: …

Setton: SAIKA!

Kari: Not Again

Saika: Just kidding =)

Setton: LOL

Mie: So what do you propose I do about this situation?

Kari: Talk to her about it?

Setton: Yeah

***Jima has joined the chat room***

Jima: Sorry about leaving like that

Saika: Hello Jima

Jima: Hey

Setton: why did you leave anyway?

Jima: No reason

Setton: Oh ok I guess

Jima: I feel bad now

Kari: Why?

Jima: I did something bad.

Mie: Care to tell us?

Saika: Yeah tell us

Jima: I hurt someone

Setton: Hurt someone?

Jima: Yeah

Kari: How?

Mie: Did you physically hurt them?

Jima: No, I hurt them emotionally…

Kari: Awww

Jima: What do I do?

Kari: Apologize?

Jima: They don't want to talk to me, I know they don't

Mie: You have to at least try

Setton: yeah

Saika: Just go to that person and apologize!

Jima: I don't know what to say to them to make it better…I am not good at feelings

Mei: Well, you start with a simple I am sorry, then you tell them what you did was wrong or what you said was wrong

Kari: And after that you seal the apology with a hug!

Jima: I sent him a text, and I never got a reply. I need to tell him, and I need him to talk back! Or I will feel like a worse jerk then I already do

Mie: What exactly did you do?

Setton: Yeah I am curious

Kari: Did you cause Kanra to become sad? Did you do that to her?

Saika: ?

Jima: Yeah…I did

Mie: Oh no

(((Setton entered private chat with Jima)))

Setton: YOU JERK!

Jima: I know, I am a jerk

Setton: Why! Why did you do it?

Jima: He told me he loved me and I left, I didn't want to stay there with him!

Setton: Shizuo! WHY!

Jima: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!

Setton: Izaya spilled his heart to you, and you just left him…

Jima: Don't remind me

Setton: Why? How could you do that to him? I know he is cold-hearted and he annoys you but…The one time he shows he has a heart and tells you he loves you…You go and do that!

Jima: I feel horrible ok!

Setton: You better feel horrible!

Jima: I don't know what to do, I texted him. He won't reply

Setton: I can ask Mie to tell him to get on the chat room, and you privately tell him you are sorry

Jima: Ok I guess, I could give it a shot…

Setton: Good

(((Setton has left private chat with Jima)))

Setton: Hey Mei can I ask you to do something

Mei: Yeah sure what is it?

Setton: Try to get Kanra to sigh back on so Jima can apologize

Mei: Alright

Jima: I hope this works

Setton: It should, so long as you don't screw it up

Kari: LOL

***Kanra has entered the chat room***

Jima: Here goes nothing…

Setton: Good luck

Kanra: ?

(((Jima has entered private chat with Kanra)))

Jima: Flea

Kanra: What? Come to tell me I am the ugliest person in the world! Or maybe you want to rub this little situation in my face! For revenge, for all the horrible things I did to you, well go ahead Shizuo, do it! Just end this torture now.

Jima: No

Kanra: Then what!

Jima: I am sorry

Kanra: You are sorry?

Jima: Yes I am, I shouldn't have done that to you, no matter what you have done to me in the past….

Kanra: Wow you really mean it

Jima: And Izaya can I tell you something?

Kanra: Sure Shizu-chan

Jima: I love you Flea

Kanra: You love…me?

Jima: Yeah Flea

Kanra: 3 I love you too

Jima: =)

Kanra: Wish I could see you right now…I miss you yelling at me

Jima: Just get your sorry ass to Ikebukuro soon =)

Kanra: I will, and I will come looking for you. You monster 3

Jima: Haha!

Kanra: *virtual huggie*

Jima: *hug back*

Kanra: When I see you I am going to really hug you! Will you hug me back?

Jima: Hell no

Kanra: =( /3

Jima: Just joking. Yeah I will hug you back

Kanra: Then you will throw something heavy at me

Jima: Yeah I will

(((Jima left Private chat with Kanra)))

Kari: Well?

Setton: How did it go!

Jima: Great

Kanra: Perfect 3

Mie: That's a relief, now will you come out of that room?

Kanra: Not a chance

Mei: Why?

Kanra: It is comfortable in here

Mei: Whatever

Kanra: Make me another sandwich

Mei: What kind?

Kanra: Peanut Butter and Jelly!

Kari: Now I am getting hungry! _

Mei: BRB gotta make Kanra a sandwich

Kanra: Jima? You there?

Jima: Yeah

Kanra: Why you no talking?

Jima: Just thinking

Kanra: Does it hurt?

Kari: LOL

Setton: Yeah Kanra is back

Jima: Fuck you Kanra

Kanra: 3 if you really want to?

Jima: -_-

Kanra: When and where?

Setton: Wow

Kari: AHAHAHA!

***Mai has joined the chat room***

Mai: Sup!

Kanra: hey

Jima: Greetings

Setton: hello

Kari: HIYAHHH!

Mari: So what is new?

Kanra: Jima wants to fuck me

Jima: Can we just drop that!

Mai: LOL

Setton: You guys are unbelievable

Kari: ROFL =)

Jima: Really can we just drop it?

Kanra: No not until you tell me when and where you want to fuck me

Jima: NO, I don't want to fuck you

Mai: You mean, you do want to!

Jima: no that is not what I mean

Kari: LOL

Kanra: my sandwich is here!

Jima: I hope you choke on it

Kanra: awww that's not very nice!

Jima: I wasn't aiming to be nice

Mie: Are you happy now?

Kanra: No go get me a pony

Mie: I will not go get you a fucking pony

Kanra: :I Why not?

Mie: You don't need one

Mai: I want a pony!

Kanra: NO ONE CARES!

Mai: Why does no one care?

Kanra: Because you are a disappointment

Mai: Why?

Kanra: You just are

Jima: that's mean

Kanra: Yeah I know, but I only speak the truth

Mai: How did I disappoint anyone?

Setton: You didn't

Mie: Kanra stop being an asshole

Kanra: Make me!

Mie: Ok I am going to go in there, armed with a frying pan, and make you stop.

Kanra: I have my knife!

Mie: No. you left it on the desk =)

Kanra: Damn

Mie: Yeah

Kanra: I know kung fu!

Jima: Yeah right, the only thing you know how to do is run and wave and cut someone

Kanra: Damn again!

Mie: Now apologize to Mai

Kanra: Sorry

Mai: You are forgiven! =)

Kanra: Really?

Mai: No

Kari: LOL

Setton: LOL

Mie: I wouldn't forgive him either

Kanra: I still want a pony

Mie: I am not going to get you a damn pony, what would you even do with it!

Kanra: Ride it to go find Shizu-chan

Jima: What the hell?

Kanra: So about that pony?

Mie: No

Mai: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

Kanra: Mai shut up, no one cares

Mai: Everyone cares about me!

Jima: I don't

Mai: Noooo!

Kanra: See Jima doesn't care, and neither do I

Kari: I don't care!

Mai: WHAT!

Kanra: Good girl Kari!

Jima: LOL

Kari: !

Setton: I care?

Mai: Really? You do Setton?

Setton: Yeah

Mai: What about you Mie?

Mie: Oh um I care about you

Mai: So only Setton and Mie care about me!

Kanra: Yeah, but they truly don't

Jima: Yeah

Setton: No I really care!

Mai: I am sure Taro cares!

Kanra: No he doesn't

Jima: We asked him, and he said no

Mai: What /3

Kari: LMAO

Kanra: yeah he said he hates you

Mai: Does Dota care?

Jima: uh no he doesn't

Setton: How do you know?

Jima: asked him

Kanra: Yeah and he said he didn't care

Mai: Why does everyone hate me!

Jima: Because we just do

Kanra: yeah

Setton: I don't hate you

Mie: Me either

Jima: But we do

Kanra: Yeah we do, and so does Taro and Dota, and most of the world does too

Mai: =(

Setton: How do you sleep at night, knowing you just hurt people like that!

Kanra: I sleep like an angel

Mie: They are so heartless

Setton: Yeah

Kanra: We are not heartless!

Mie: Yes you are

Setton: Hey whatever happened to Saika?

Kari: I think she left her computer on again

Jima: She does that often I presume?

Kanra: More often then is necessary

Mie: maybe she fell asleep at the keyboard like last time?

Kanra: Yeah maybe

Setton: It is like 2 in the morning LOL

Kari: I am not sleepy at all though

Kanra: I am a little tired

Jima: Poor you…

Setton: that was sarcasm at its best

Mie: LOL

Kanra: Awww maybe Shizu-chan will come over and cuddle with me to help me sleep?

Jima: in your dreams Flea

Kanra: I always dream of us cuddling ;)

Kari: Kawiii! 3

Mei: Strange

Setton: LOL agreed

Jima: You dream of some weird things then

Jima: Yo I got to go to work soon, so I better head off to bed. If I don't get sleep I will be grouchy

Kanra: You will see me in Ikebukuro Shizu-chan! And don't forget to hug me!

Jima: Shut up flea, night everyone

Kanra: Night Shizu-chan, hope you dream of me 3

Jima: Fuck off…

***Jima has left the chat room***

Kanra: I love him 3 he is so cute

Mie: you have some strange love interest

Kanra: Oh like you don't?

Mie: HEY SHUT UP!

Kanra: whatever

Setton: Hey I got to log off as well, 'you know who' is trying to get me to sleep with him tonight…So goodnight guys

Kanra: Goodnight Setton, and good luck =)

Mei: Sweet dreams

Kari: Nighty Night!

***Setton has left the chat room***

Kari: So we are the only ones left?

Kanra: Not counting Saika, then yes

Mie: I don't understand why she leaves her computer on

Kari: She is weird I guess?

Kanra: Nahh I just believe she fell asleep again

Mie: Probably

Kari: Most likely face planted the keyboard and fell asleep! LOL

Mie: I am starting to get sleepy

Kanra: Me too

Kari: Yeah so goodnight guys

***Kari has left the chat room***

Kanra: Well Namie?

Mie: I am crashing at your place tonight

Kanra: Figured you would

Mie: Night Izaya, and it pains me to say this but…I hope you sleep well.

***Mie has left the chat room***

Kanra: You too Namie…You too

***Kanra has left the chat room***

***Kanra has joined the chat room***

Kanra: First one on in the morning! Amazing…Well still not counting Saika

***Dota has joined the chat room***

Kanra: Morning

Dota: Morning

Saika: Did I fall asleep?

Dota: I don't know, did you?

Kanra: I think you did

Saika: I need to stop doing that

Kanra: Yeah you do, it is kinda creepy

Saika: Hehe

Dota: So where is everyone?

Kanra: hmmm Jima is probably at work, and Mei is crashed out on my couch asleep that's all I know

Dota: Alright

Kanra: Speaking of which, I really need to go to Ikebukuro today…Teeheehee. So sadly I have to leave! Don't cry though!

Dota: Yeah because I was totally going to cry?

Kanra: Whatever goodbye

Saika: Bye Kanra

***Kanra has left the chat room***

Saika: So now what?

Dota: I dunno, but I gotta go

Saika: Ok bye

***Dota has left the chat room***

***Mai has joined the chat room***

Saika: Hey

Mai: Hello there

Saika: What's up?

Mai: Nothing much

Saika: You ok?

Mai: Yeah I am just tired

Saika: Why? Didn't you sleep?

Mai: No

Saika: LOL why?

Mai: The people in the room next to ours are LOUD! Couldn't sleep at all, I hate this new apartment!

Saika: That must suck

Mai: It does, my sister ended up sleeping outside

Saika: Why didn't you go join her?

Mai: It was raining

Saika: Oh wow

***Taro Tanaka has joined the chat room***

Taro Tanaka: Hey guys

Mai: Hey

Saika: Hello Taro

Taro Tanaka: Oh wow Kanra isn't on?

Saika: She left to go to Ikebukuro

Taro Tanaka: Ahhh Ok

Mai: I really need to sleep!

Taro Tanaka: You didn't sleep?

Mai: NO! I think I might go over there and kill those people

Saika: Don't do that, then you will go to jail

Mai: I might actually get sleep in jail though

Taro Tanaka: LOL

Saika: You have a point there

Mai: Yeah

Saika: But jail sucks

Mai: You been?

Saika: No

Mai: Then how can you judge it?

Saika: Television?

Taro Tanaka: LOL television!

Mai: I am banging on the wall

Saika: I am going to bust out laughing if they come over there and try to beat you up

Mai: They do that they will get shanked with a fork

Taro Tanaka: How scary

Saika: IDK Mai with a fork sounds pretty scary

Mai: All I hear is yelling, I think they are drunk

Taro Tanaka: This early in the morning…Wow

Mai: No they started last night and the party never stopped!

Saika: Dang

Mai: Yeah, and I am wondering how my sister is doing

Saika: Didn't she come back inside?

Mai: No, I don't think she did

Taro Tanaka: Oh wow

***Kanra has joined the chat room***

Kanra: Hello my lovelies!

Mai: Hello Kanra

Taro Tanaka: Hey

Saika: Welcome back

Kanra: So whats new in your lives?

Mai: I am tired

Kanra: I don't care

Mai: Figured you wouldn't

Taro Tanaka: Nothing is new in my life

Saika: Me either

Kanra: You live boring lives

Taro Tanaka: Well what's new with you Kanra?

Kanra: Jima is at my house ;)

Saika: Really?

Kanra: Yep

Mai: Wow

Kanra: Yeah he is on my couch, ^^ I am so happy

Taro Tanaka: You two dating now?

Mai: YEAH ARE YOU?

Saika: I am curious…So tell us Kanra!

Kanra: Well…

Mai: Tell us!

Kanra: Fine, it isn't decided yet, but it is leaning more towards yes 3

Taro Tanaka: That's good =)

Mai: Good for you Kanra, finally getting a boyfriend ;) LAWLZ

Kanra: Shut up Mai, before I find you and attack you!

Mai: I will shank you with my fork

Kanra: I will shank you with my knife

Saika: Now that sounds even scarier!

Taro Tanaka: Agreed

Kanra: Yeah I just have that effect on people

Taro Tanaka: LOL

Mai: Really! Good god, they are freaking drunk!

Kanra: How can you tell? LOL

Mai: One of them is outside in the hallway, talking to a potted plant! Calling it his wife Bertha

Kanra: They could just be retarded

Saika: Yeah

Taro Tanaka: Hey I gotta go, my friend is coming over today!

Kanra: Bye

Mai: Bye Taro

Saika: Good bye

Taro Tanaka: Bye!

***Taro Tanaka has left the chat room***

Kanra: Oh so back to the drunk people

Mai: they are drunk, not retarded…Well maybe they are retarded too

Saika: You are just mad because you didn't get any sleep

Kanra: ahahahaha

Mai: Not funny!

Kanra: Yes it is

Mai: I really want to hit you right now Kanra

Kanra: You have to find me first, and you don't know who I am!

Saika: . true you don't

Mai: I will find out =)

Kanra: ooooo so scary! Ahaha

Mai: I will really find out

Kanra: The only people who know who I truly am are Taro, Setton, Jima, Kari, and Mie!

Mai: Then I will find them and torture them till they tell me your real name

Kanra: How? You don't know who they are either

Saika: LOL

Mai: DON'T QUESTION ME! I will find out!

Kanra: I am looking forward to the day you do

Mai: Good because it is coming up pretty soon

Kanra: Yeah right…

Saika: I got to go guys! Bye

Kanra: Bye Saika see you later

Mai: Later

***Saika has left the chat room***

Mai: Well you don't know who I am!

Kanra: I don't think I want to know who you are

Mai: You obviously live in Japan LOL

Kanra: Nooo I live in Russia!

Mai: Really?

Kanra: Yeah sure

Mai: Lie

Kanra: Yeah I know, I am good at lying =) it is one of my many qualities

Mai: So you do live in Japan?

Kanra: Yes, do you live in Japan as well?

Mai: YEAH!

Kanra: Hmmm then I might be able to find you

Mai: Not before I find you first

Kanra: I will find where you live and come to your house at night, then slit your throat

Mai: I will find out where you live and just come to your house and stab you 37 times

Kanra: Wow

Mai: =) I am a very nice person

Kanra: Yeah you are the sweetest person I know!

Mai: I live to be sweet and nice

Kanra: I live to annoy the hell out of people ^^

Mai: You are good at it LOL

Kanra: Thanks

Mai: Ahahahaha

Kanra: =)

Mai: I got to go, need to go find my sister! Bye Kanra, and I will find you.

Kanra: Later loser, and I bet you wont

***Mai has left the chat room***

Kanra: Wow I am the only soul here…Again

Kanra: I should probably go cuddle with Shizuo =) he looks so cuddly right now!

***Kanra has left the chat room***

***Yuma has joined the chat room***

Yuma: WHERE IS EVERYONE!

Yuma: I always get on when no one is on! .

Yuma: Now I am bored

***Yuma has left the chat room***

***Kari has joined the chat room***

Kari: Wow Walker was right, there is no one here…

Kari: I bet everyone is out doing something, well I could always go read some manga…

***Kanra has joined the chat room***

Kanra: Wow someone is finally on? I was on like an hour ago ^^

Kari: LOL hello Iza-ni

Kanra: Don't call me that, call me Kanra on here

Kari: Awww ok

Kanra: So how are you?

Kari: Pretty good, how's things with you and Jima? *wink wink*

Kanra: Jima and I are officially dating!

Kari: Brilliant!

Kanra: I know right, I am so happy right now

Kari: I am happy for you

Kanra: Thanks

***Setton has joined the chat room***

Kanra: Heyoo!

Setton: Hello Kanra

Kari: Hey Setton

Setton: Hello Kari

Kari: Awww snap I got to go!

Kanra: So soon?

Kari: Yeah! Sorry

***Kari has left the chat room***

Setton: Wonder where she went

Kanra: Me too, but I am going to sign off too…Me and Shizu-chan have some 'things' to do 3

Setton: If I could smack you right now I would!

Kanra: It was his idea not mine teeheehee

Setton: Remind me to smack him later

Kanra: Ok I will, Love you Celty ^^ Ahahaha

Setton: Love you too Izaya LOL

***Kanra has left the chat room***

Setton: Those two are a match made in heaven… I think. Ahaha

***Setton has left the chat room***

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~~O~O~OO~O~O~~O~O~

Note: That was only the first part, some fluffy stuff between Shizuo and Izaya…My cousin didn't want it! (HE IS A BOY LAWLZ) But me and Caroline out voted him *high fives Caroline* If you would like to see more characters, then give them their names and what chat room name you would like them to go under.

*****Again we own NOTHING!*******

Caroline: We will be doing other Animes just like this, with the chat room theme.

Cousin: Any animes from the below stated we will try to do if you request them

.Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

.Naruto

.Bleach

.Death Note

.Akatsuki (Just them! Not the rest of the characters in Naruto)

.The Espada (JUST THEM! No other characters in Bleach)

.Full Metal Alchemist

.InuYasha

***anymore that you can think of! XIzayaLoverX Knows a lot of Animes…Unlike me and her cousin! Hell I barely knew Durarara! Till she showed me…I thought Shizuo was Izaya, and Izaya was Shizuo at first! LOL***

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! But now a quick message from XIzayaLoverX

IzayaLover: HEYYY YALLLLLLLLLLL! Thanks for reading this, and I apologize if they are OOC or something but my dumb ass accidently deleted the original version, so I had to get Caroline and my cousin to help me retype everything! Grrrgle!


End file.
